Blue Light
by Slovenskych
Summary: Estonia and Lithuania have a movie night. Lithuania isn't paying attention to the movie. Estliet, Oneshot.


Toris wasn't sure how it had come to this.

Not that _this_ was a bad thing, of course. Sitting on the couch, the blue light of the TV casting bright shadows around the room while the surround sound rumbled through the floor and through his bones. But somehow the words and sequence of the TV fell into a blur as Toris was much more focused on the soft rise and fall of Eduard's breathing.

It had happened slowly – gradually, so that Toris was unaware yet acutely aware of how they had inched closer and closer, and somehow, it would not be an overstatement to say that Toris was curled up against Eduard's chest. A warm arm came to rest around the back of his waist – a gesture Toris did not take lightly, and that made him feel so _safe_ – and the colors of the TV danced in Ed's glasses.

God, he was handsome.

Toris knew he had thought it before – before they had started dating, and even that thought sent his cheeks burning. Those brief intense conversations when he found himself blinking at the_ color _of Eduard's eyes, or he found his gaze trailing the contour of the Estonian's figure in approval. But those had all been secondary thoughts, like one might observe a beautiful painting – pleasant, but not to touch.

Or kiss, or bite, or…

Toris swallowed.

He was uncertain of how Eduard felt about these things.

He had never known the Estonian to be in a long-term relationship. Nor had he ever pried; Eduard seemed uncomfortable with the topic. But surely… surely he had _some_ experience? How could he not, with his cool demeanor and the confident, stylish way he carried himself these days. Eduard had proved himself a hundred times over in the international arena; able to balance his work and personal life well, he consistently came up with new innovations to make life better for his people, and they were _staying_ and his population was _growing, _and if Toris didn't know better maybe Eduard was, too.

The thought sent his skin tingling.

Success looked_ good_ on Eduard. It was hot.

And his mind ran like this, a white blur, as Toris pretended to watch TV.

"You're better at watching movies than Raivis."

Toris blinked rapidly as his mind returned to English, and tried to piece together the sounds he'd heard vibrate against his chest.

"Um?" he said dumbly. Was Eduard's brain not screaming, too? This was the most intimate they had ever been. God, he couldn't think straight.

"He's always making dumb commentary," Eduard said, lips lifting into a joking smile, and if Toris hadn't thought it possible for his heart to beat faster he had been so, so wrong.

What did Eduard say, again?

Toris decided it didn't matter.

He also decided he was tired of waiting.

Slowly, Toris shifted his weight off Eduard's shoulder. He felt the warmth retreat from his back as Eduard's arm fell away, and he turned to Toris with a frown. It was a pout, Toris realized; Eduard had been enjoying their close position and didn't want Toris to leave.

_Oh I'm not going anywhere._

"What are you – "

"Shh," Toris said, and reached forward to slide Eduard's glasses off his face.

Eduard froze.

The TV volume was too loud to hear the brush of the plastic against Eduard's hair, or the _click_ as Toris folded them and reached over to set them on the side table.

Toris hesitated, watching for any sign that Eduard was uncomfortable with what was happening. Wide eyes watched him, alert, but not afraid.

"I…" Eduard's voice was suddenly dry; Toris had never heard that tone before and he found it cute. Eduard swallowed and managed to get out, "I-I need those to watch – "

"No you don't."

Eduard stilled. The blue light of the TV threw sharp shadows across his face, glinting off his hair and his eyes. Their gazes locked, and there was silence, and there was electricity.

It took less than a second. Toris reached up to smooth his fingers up the back of Eduard's neck, he leaned forward until hot breath pooled in his face and his eyes fluttered shut until he felt the warm, chapped brush of lips against his own.

The breath from Eduard's nose trembled, a hand burned through the fabric of Toris's jeans. There was a moment of shocked hesitance; maybe disbelief that _this is really happening –_

And before Toris's brain had time to process the feeling, Eduard was kissing him back.

Toris could almost taste the _need _behind it as the Estonian pressed into him, breath speeding up, a hand cupping the back of Toris's neck to angle his head better. Toris was barely aware of a flash of surprise – _he's good at this _– before liquid warmth spread through his chest and he let himself melt into Eduard's rhythm. A contented hum rose in the back of his throat, and his hand raked up the back of Eduard's scalp, ruffling that perfectly combed hair – how_ long_ he had wanted to do that…

Eventually Eduard's hands found their way to Toris's thighs, pulling him closer, and Toris happily obliged. He found himself smiling into the kiss; _oh he definitely has experience. _Now he was practically sitting in Eduard's lap, and the swipe of a tongue across his lips made Toris gasp. He opened his mouth, and an electric spark ran down to his toes at the new, wet heat.

Where did Eduard _learn_ this? And then the next thought: _What else can he do?_

Now both of Toris's hands were buried in Eduard's hair, the heat of Eduard's palms explored the surface of his shirt, they really should take a break so they could _breathe_, but Toris couldn't stop –

But apparently, Eduard could. He broke off, Toris pouted as the warmth of his breath and lips retreated away. His hands left the Estonian's hair a ruffled mess as they came to rest on his shoulders.

"What?" Toris asked, wanting to sound considerate or concerned, but really he was impatient.

"We should turn off the TV. Where did I put the remote…"

_Oh. _Toris could wait for that. While Eduard bent backwards to feel on the side table, Toris took the opportunity to slide his hands further down, so his palms lay flat on Eduard's chest. He frowned, disliking the thick layer of sweater between his fingers and Eduard's skin.

"Ah, got it." The light of the TV winked off, and Toris's vision spun with color.

Eduard leaned forward again but Toris moved away from the kiss. "C-can you take this off," he whispered, gathering the sweater into his hands.

He felt Eduard freeze beneath him. Toris panicked; maybe he had misjudged how far the Estonian was willing to go. "Only if you want to," he added quickly. This was starting to remind him of his conversations with Alfred; he rarely had to ask permission with Ivan or Feliks.

"Y-yeah," Eduard said. "But not my shirt."

"That's fine."

Toris felt so safe around Eduard. He wanted him to feel the same.

He watched as Eduard pulled the sweater over his head, then threw it across the room. Even the removal of one layer made a difference – all that was left was a cotton shirt, and when Toris slid his hands up he could feel the contour of muscle underneath.

Eduard almost moaned at the touch and Toris looked up with a coy smile. "What was that?"

"Come here," Eduard said, and Toris grinned as the Estonian pulled him into his lap and kissed him, _hard._

* * *

**AN: It is a proven fact that this pairing has taken over my life and sabotaged every single one of my outlines. I did NOT want this to happen. These two idiots did it all on their own.**

**...I also decided Toris deserved to be in a healthy, angst-free relationship for once. This is my first completed romance on this site. Leave a review if you'd like to see more! ;) **


End file.
